Demented Dawn
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Dawn is mediating in the forest. Izzy and Gwen come along and change that. Dawn will now go on an adventure she never could have imagined. Especially when you have Izzy with you. Warning this is very demented and not meant for younger viewers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TD and am not making profit. **

**Dedicated a cool dude named Kamari Turen. Hope yah like.**

**Some sexual content is here but not at all detailed. **

**WARNING THIS GETS VERY DEMENTED, ESPECIALLY AT THE END. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

'Aw peace, com surreal, nature,' Dawn thought to herself. She sat alone in the middle of the woods, as she meditated.

It had been about a year since All Stars ended. Now the moonchild had all the time she needed to, to become one with nature as she put it.

She smiled as she did the lotus position. Small woodly creatures had accompanied her. Including, a racoon, a squirrel, a chipmunk, some beavers, and a donkey.

Her mind was in the perfect place as she was calm and concentrated perfectly.

That's until she was disturbed by a loud noise. She opens one eyes, making sure not to disturb her pose, and looks up at the sky.

She sees a helicopter fly over her head and disappear.

She goes back and finds her place again.

But is disturbed for a second time by the helicopter flying over head again.

She gets a bit annoyed, but cools herself with the calm cool nature.

The helicopter flies over head again. She growls, the animals sense this.

The squirrel prays for something good to happen.

Dawn looks up to see it fly over a fifth time.

"Can't I just have one peaceful day?" she sighs, standing up and seeing the helicopter had disappeared from view again.

Just then she heard a devastating and loud roaring sound. She turned to see flames sparking off the top of the trees. She gasped as she and her woodly creatures ran to investigate it.

When she got to it, she saw the helicopter had crashed and was now on fire.

The donkey pissed on it and put the fire out.

Dawn smiled impressed as she ran to check on the pilot to see if they were okay. When she got their, she saw no one in it.

Dawn then feels a disturbance in the air as she freezes, fear creeping over her. She looked and saw all her animal friends, including the donkey had run away or disappeared.

She spun around and called their names, the animals were nowhere to be found.

Then suddenly she was over taken by something. Something or someone from behind her put their hands over her eyes and blinded her.

"Guess who?" they demanded as they giggled.

"What's going on?" She asked fearfully.

"Playing a game," a familiar voice replied, "Guess who I am."

Dawn was terrified, "Are you goanna hurt me?"

"Maybe."

"Please, just let me go," she begged.

"Guess who I am?" the mysterious person demanded.

"Uh...I don't know," Dawn whimpered.

"Make a guess?"

"Uh...Sandy Cheeks?"

"Wrong...guess again."

"Stephanie Tanner?"

"Guess again."

"Come on, who are you?" Dawn pleaded.

The person unleashed Dawn's sight and spun her around to show who was playing the guessing game.

Dawn gasped when she saw who it was. She knew this person. It was Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?"

"Izzy accidentally crashed a helicopter she stole from the RMCP," she giggled. "Izzy saw Dawn meditating, but didn't know it was you. So I came down to find out fo sure."

Dawn gasped, as she looked at the tree Izzy had crushed and destroyed with the helicopter. "You killed part of mother nature."

Izzy looked at the tree to and shrugged, "I was aiming for a donkey, but missed wildly. So what's new with you."

Dawn stood there, hands covering her mouth, speechless.

Izzy frowned and looked at her. "Well Izzy is on the run from the RMCP for molesting a panda. So Izzy stole a helicopter when the army was chasing her and made her escape."

All Dawn could do was gasp again.

"Dawn, Izzy."

Dawn and Izzy turn around to see Gwen standing there.

"Ooh, it's Gwen," Izzy cheered.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked them.

"Izzy just escaped the Canadian Army," she smiled widely.

"And I'm upset because Izzy killed a tree," Dawn sighed, pointing.

Gwen nodded as she saw the tree, "I'm here camping. I was gathering wood for my fire."

"Ooh, you camping alone or with someone?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"I'm alone, kind of," she sighed. "I was with Courtney cause I wanted a weekend alone with her. But she escaped her ropes and chains and ran away so now I'm alone."

"Would you like company?" Izzy asked, grabbing Dawn and wrapping her arm around her.

"Actually I was planning on being alone," Dawn added, herself in.

"That'd be great," Gwen said very pleased, ignoring Dawn's comment.

Izzy ignored Dawn as well as both Izzy and Gwen brought her back to Gwen's camp.

Gwen looked over at Dawn for a second, "You remind me of Courtney a little."

Dawn was confused as Izzy let her go, "How do I remember you of Courtney?"

"You both have 10 fingers, two eyes, and a nose," Gwen smiled, "I think I can get my satisfaction done with you."

Dawn gasped. She turned to see Izzy had the same look in her mind. She turned back to Gwen who held up a pair of hand cuffs.

Izzy held up both her hands.

Dawn gasped as Gwen and Izzy grabbed her by each of her arms and dragged her screaming into Gwen's tent.

**6 Hours Later**

Izzy and Gwen emerge from the tent feeling satisfied.

"Dawn's better than Courtney," Gwen smiled, "I should have seen her coming a mile away."

Izzy laughed, "Izzy did. Izzy has always wanted that. And now Izzy has."

"Can I get unhandcuffed now?" Dawn asked curiously.

"No," Gwen said, "I need a few minutes. Then I'll be right in."

Dawn gasped, as she whimpered.

"Izzy is bored with Dawn," Izzy yawned. She went in and set Dawn free.

Dawn ran out as fast as she could and hid behind a tree and watched Gwen get furious.

"I was goanna go round two with her," Gwen complained, "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause Izzy wants a turn with Gwen," Izzy smirked holding the handcuffs up and dangling them in Gwen's face.

Gwen gulps as Izzy drags her into the tent. Kicking and Screaming of course. "No, I am meant to it, not the other way around."

Dawn watches as Izzy handcuffs Gwen down. She turns and smirks at Dawn. "Okie doakie, Dawn, time for us to tag team."

Dawn shook her head yes, "How can you two do such inhumane things?"

"Easy," Izzy replied, entering the tent, zipping it up.

Dawn could hear noises she never wanted to hear in her life time before she turned 30. She listened for four hours before Izzy finally emerged with Gwen now looking even more satisfied.

"Okay Dawn," Izzy smirked, "Our turn to team up."

"Uh, no way," Dawn shook her head no.

"Why not?" Izzy demanded, stomping a foot.

Dawn shook, "It's inhumane. Just wrong and it's a violation of a humans privacy."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She walked over to a fearful Dawn and again dragged her back into the Tent and zipping it up.

**7 Hours Later**

Dawn emerges from the tent, "That was good," she admitted to Izzy, as she looked back at a shocked Gwen.

"Looks like we rock," Izzy cheered high fiving Dawn.

Dawn couldn't imagine it, she came out today to meditate and feel nature. But she felt something better, especially when she molested Gwen. She smiled, who knew Izzy could have such a positive influence.

Dawn smiled at Izzy, "I think I could do it again."

Gwen gulped as Dawn and Izzy reenter the tent and zip it back up.

The donkey watched from the bushes and was of course shocked by all this. "FUCK," it swore. It's boner grew 3 inches that day.

* * *

**Again this is a demented piece of work. I know. I wanted to rate this T for more views, but this is clearly a rated M. **

**Dedicated to Kamari Turen, one cool dude.**


End file.
